Warriors Rumors
Disclaimer Disclaimer: I don't own any cats except Cloverfang and Goldenstripes, but the rumors are based on the stuff in the books. Oh, and this will be updated most of the time.--Clover The Power of Three 20:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Is Hollyleaf dead? :Cloverfang: Hello, people! I'm Cloverfang, your hostess, and this is- :Goldenstripes: GOLDENSTRIPES! YOUR HOST! *Ruffles Cloverfang's fur with his tail* :Cloverfang: How many times have I told you not to touch me? *rolls eyes* Great StarClan! Anyway, we're going to shed some light on these rumors, with................ :Goldenstripes: Me as your host! :Cloverfang: We know. With Jayfeather as our guest today! : *Crowd grumbles, Jayfeather walks onto the stage* :Jayfeather: Shut up or you will die! : *Crowd shuts up* :Cloverfang: Ok...Jayfeather, don't threaten our audiance. Now, onto buisness. You're the one who witnessed Hollyleaf's death, correct? :Jayfeather: I didn't witness anything... :Goldenstripes: Don't backsass Cloverfang! :Cloverfang: Goldenstripes, shut it. So...correct, right? :Jayfeather: Correct... :Cloverfang: So, you don't really know if she's dead? You only imagined it? :Jayfeather: Great StarClan, yes! What's with the questions? I'm out! *Walks off the stage* :Goldenstripes and audiance: YAY! :Cloverfang: Well, that was awkward. Ok... Lionblaze is our substitute guest! :Audiance: YAY! :Goldenstripes: Stay away from that tom... :Lionblaze: Thank you! Thank you! :Cloverfang: Ah, you're awesome, Lionblaze! You were there too, right? :Lionblaze: Yep. :Goldenstripes: *cutting in* Did the pretty little she-cat die or what? :Lionblaze: Well, I don't know. I do know Jayfeather imagined her dead, and I know she went into the tunnel under pressure. Plus, if she had the rocks fall onto her, she could have survived it, possibly, and there was no yelp of death or anything, so it coulda gone either way. :Goldenstripes: Well, that wraps up our show! Bye-bye, Lionblaze! *Starts pushing Lionblaze off stage* :Cloverfang: Hold on! Audiance, any other questions? :Audiance: *Shakes their head no* :Firestar(as part of auidiance): *jumps onto stage, growling* Hey! You can't be on this show, you're a double breaker! :Lionblaze: So what if I am? :Cloverfang: Ok, that does wrap up our show! Bye! :Firestar and Lionblaze, evily: BYE! :Goldenstripes: Bye, audiance people! : *Firestar and Lionblaze start killing each other* :Cloverfang: I said bye! What more do you want? And why is there a microphone in my face? Cut!!! On the talk page you can recommend cats as the guest and rumors--Clover The Power of Three 20:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Where did Ashfur go? :Cloverfang: And we're back! :Goldenstripes: Today's gruesome guest is Ashfur! : *audiance boos, and throws rotten eggs at Ashfur as he enters* :Ashfur, ignoring eggs: Hello! Hello one and all! :Goldenstripes: Shut up. Now, Ashfur, what were your thoughts when Squirrelflight revealed they weren't her kits? :Ashfur: I thought 'Are they mine, maybe?' but I soon doubted it. :Cloverfang: Hmmm...interesting. How could you let a newly made warrior defeat you? :Ashfur: Hollyleaf jumped me by surprise, quickly but cleanly doing away with me. She dragged my body into the pond to make it look like I drowned or something. Little did she know I snagged some of her fur to identify my killer later. :Cloverfang: Where did you go? StarClan or the Dark Forest? :Ashfur: That's my buisness! Listen, there are three places a cat can go. StarClan, the Dark Forest, and Nightshade. :Goldenstripes: What in StarClan's name is Nightshade? :Ashfur: Well, I don't really know, I made up the name. It's a place I think cats will go if they are good and evil. S'what Bluestar said, anyways. :Cloverfang: That's...pleasant. Did you think you would go to StarClan when you died? :Ashfur: I hoped I would, but I basically knew I wouldn't. On earth, I was insane. I just wish I could rewind time, and forget everything... :Goldenstripes: Don't we all? I bet Leafpool wishes she hadn't given birth to those kits. :Ashfur: What? They're Leafpool's? Oh, StarClan! Wait till I tell Tigerstar! :Cloverfang: Hold on! You are not! *Leaps onto Ashfur's back, struggling* Goldenstripes, help me! :Goldenstripes: Uh...our show is over...for now...cut! : *Cloverfang leaps off Ashfur, enraged* That's my line! : *Cloverfang and Goldenstripes continue to fight while Ashfur runs away* :Ashfur: Mwa ha ha ha! Lionblaze shall die under Tigerstar's wrath! :Audiance: CUT!!!! Heathertail on her love life :Cloverfang: Hey there, we are here once again! :Goldenstripes: Back with a great rumor! :Cloverfang: Our guest today is, the flirt herself, Heathertail! : *There are some boos' and some cheers' within the crowd* :Heathertail: It is my pleasure to talk about Breezepelt. :Goldenstrips: Ah, but not just Breezepelt, Lionblaze too! :Heathertail: What?!? My manager didn't say anything about him! :Cloverfang: What in StarClan's name is a manager? Oh well. Now, many think you're just being Breezepelt's mate to get Lionblaze jealous. Is it the truth, or do you deny it? :Heathertail: Well, now, it's half-and-half. Like, I did say that Breezepelt was great fun in The Sight. :Goldenstripes: Wuuh? How'd you know you were a book character? :Heathertail: What are you talking about? We just name specific timelines in our world. :Cloverfang: Ok...as you were saying, Heathertail? :Heathertail: Oh yeah, I was also telling you that I had heard about Lionblaze with that apprentice, Icepaw. So I took matters into my own hands-er, paws. :Goldenstripes: We also heard a rumor around SkyClan that you are pregnant with Lionblaze and Breezepelt's kits. What's the scoop on that? :Heathertail: What mouse-brain told you that? I'm not pregnant! Well, not yet, anyways... :Goldenstripes: Ah ha! So you are! Wait till the papparazzi hears about this! :Cloverfang: What is this Twoleg speak? We're not twolegs! And why would you say she is, Goldenstripes? :Goldenstripes: Because she said that she wasn't yet. She coulda mated with them both, but she's not pregnant yet, get it? :Cloverfang: Ooh, we're gonna tell the Warriors Press! :Heathertail: Who are they? :Cloverfang: It's just Firestar, Mistyfoot, Tigerstar, and Squirrelflight to get the latest news on rumors. They're great fun. You should look at them on the discussion page. Ok, techincally, it's just Forestpaw... :Heathertail: Whatever. I'm quiting this stupid celebrity bizz! *Stomps off stage, and audiance boos'* :Goldenstripes: Well, this is over, bye! :Cloverfang: How many times do I have to tell you, it's cut! : *While they argue once AGAIN, Daisy jumps onto stage* :Daisy: Mwa ha ha ha! I shall rule the Clans! Mwa ha ha ha! I'm gonna mate with every tom from here to SkyClan! :Director: Cut! Cut! : *Camera man drops the camara, and intense mayhem follows* :Everyone: CUT!!! Questions towards the mother/foster mother of the "Kin of you Kin" :Cloverfang: Today we're gonna question the mother and foster mother of the three, Squirrelflight and Leafpool! : *Audiance boos dramatically* :Goldenstripes: Come on, they've had a rough time. Cut them some slack. : *Audiance mumbles* :Cloverfang: So, Leafpool, why didn't you tell the kits you were their mother? :Leafpool: What good would it have done? One way or another, all the Clans would know, somehow...someway... :Squirrelflight: We really didn't mean any harm. We didn't think... :Goldenstripes: No, you didn't. :Cloverfang: Shut up, Goldenstripes. You're not helping. Squirrelflight, why did you agree? :Squirrelflight: Because I may or may not have had a miscarriage, or maybe cuz Leafpool is my sister. Figure it out yourself. :Cloverfang: Interesting. Leafpool, what's the chance of getting back together with Crowfeather? :Leafpool: What do you think? My daughter commited suicide, the Clans know about me and him, and do you think they'll even let me at a Gathering anymore? Do you think I'll even be a medicine cat? :Goldenstripes: Hmmm... :Cloverfang: Squirrelflight...? :Squirrelflight: I know what you're going to ask. And no, I don't believe me and Brambleclaw are going to get back together. He just hates me...so much... :Goldenstripes: Do you think you should've just sticked with the guy who obssessed with you? :Squirrelflight: *Shrugs* It wouldn't have mattered. I mean, what difference would it make? :Cloverfang: Well, that sadly wraps up our show. Sorry it was short! Bye! Why isn't Minnowpaw a warrior? :Cloverfang: Does anyone know why Minnowpaw is not a warrior yet? :Goldenstripes: I bet Leopardstar does! :Cloverfang: Yes, I bet she does! So, ironically, today's guest is Leopardstar! :Leopardstar: Hello. :Minnowpaw: Hey, I wanna be a warrior already, old lady! :Goldenstripes: Be quiet. Anyways, Leopardstar, is there any specific reason why Minnowpaw is not a warrior? Any good reason at all? :Leopardstar: No. :Cloverfang: ... Ok...Well, why isn't she a warrior, then? :Leopardstar: *Shrugs shoulders* Don't know, don't care. :Cloverfang: But don't you want RiverClan to be stronger? Have more warriors, and since Minnowpaw is a female, more kits? :Leopardstar: Cloverfang...oh, Cloverfang...do you really think our graceful Clan wants more mouths to feed? :Goldenstripes: Well, you do still have the largest prey supply, don't you think? :Minnowpaw: Yeah, what's it to ya, grandma?! :Cloverfang: Suck it up, Minnnowpaw. Don't you think Minnowpaw's mentor is getting tired? :Leopardstar: Who cares? :Cloverfang: Uh, I think her mentor MIGHT! :Leopardstar: Whatev. :Goldenstripes: Heh heh, show is over. BYE!! : *Minnowpaw attacks Leopardstar* :Cloverfang: Literally, wraps it up! Where did Applekit and Marshkit go? :Cloverfang: Hello everyone! :Goldenstripes: We're back! :Cloverfang: Now, where in StarClan's name did Applekit and Marshkit go? :Goldenstripes: Does anyone know? :Cloverfang: Today, we have two guests. Tallpoppy and Smokefoot! *Whispers* I made Smokefoot first. :Goldenstripes: Tallpoppy, do you miss your two kits? Smokefoot, do you? :Tallpoppy: I think of them every day. I will never, ever stop missing my kits. :Smokefoot: I'm bored to death without my lil bro and sis. :Cloverfang: Where'd they go? Do you have any idea? :Tallpoppy: No clue. They just disappeared out of the nursery one day. StarClan knows, a badger of fox probably got them... :Goldenstripes: Aren't you supposed to be dead, Smokefoot? Are you reincarnated? :Smokefoot: *Ahem* heh heh...I don't know... :Cloverfang: Tallpoppy, do you think that Applekit and Birchfall may have someday broken the warrior code and become mates? :Smokefoot: WHAT?!? No (beep) of mine will ever mate with a (beep)ing ThunderClan cat! :Tallpoppy: Smokefoot, will I have to clean your mouth out with soap? Again? :Goldenstripes: Kits are watchin' this, you foul-mouthed badger! :Audiance: Oooh! :Tallpoppy: Now, lets not fight. Don't you think ShadowClan fight enough? And, answering your question, Cloverfang, I actually think they would have. I was sort of hoping they would, cuz then I would be kin to Ferncloud! :Smokefoot: Yipee for ShadowClan... *Throws black confetti, and it catches on fire* :Cloverfang: Uh oh. Audiance, get out! *Takes a fire estinguisher, and puts out fire quickly* :Goldenstripes: How'd you know how to use that? :Cloverfang: Don't know. *Smokefoot's paw is still smoking* Great StarClan, I see why they call you Smokefoot now! :Smokefoot: Don't make fun of me... :Goldenstripes: Eh... Tallpoppy, why do you like Ferncloud so much? I mean, she's a kit machine! :Tallpoppy: Because she was super friendly to me and we took care of each others kits. Why do you care, I thought this was about Applekit and Marshkit? :Cloverfang: It is. *Leans over to whisper in Goldenstripes' ear* I thought I told you not to have coffee during our first show?!? :Goldenstripes: Funny...funny you should say that! *Starts yelling in audiance's faces* :Cloverfang: Ok, definately...CUT!!! :Smokefoot: Right, cut! *Runs away* :Tallpoppy: *Starts attacking cats for no apparent reason* Mistyfoot's mate :Cloverfang: Hey there! :Goldenstripes: We're back! :Cloverfang: Obviously... :Goldenstripes: And we have a rumor that's all the spice! :Cloverfang: Where in the world did you hear that term? :Goldenstripes: I made it up! :Cloverfang: Goldenstripes, you know French Vanilla makes you do stuff that makes you seem like a hippie. :Goldenstripes: Don't care! Anyways, today's guest it... :Cloverfang: The deputy of RiverClan herself... :Cloverfang and Goldenstripes: Mistyfoot! : *Audiance screams happily, except for ShadowClan* :Cloverfang: Mistyfoot, no one seems to know who your mate is. Do you even know? :Mistyfoot: I don't know! Want me to list all the possibilities? :Cloverfang: Not really... :Mistyfoot: Ok! Hawkfrost, Crookedstar, Stormfur, Stonefur, Oakheart, Loudbelly, Heavystep... :Goldenstripes: Hold up! You're either naming cats that were to young at the time, never born, related to you, or already had a mate! :Mistyfoot: Mudclaw, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Thornclaw, Firestar... :Cloverfang: Why are you listing cats in other Clans? :Mistyfoot: Two reasons. One, cut it's fun! Two, cuz we have no idea who the father is, right? :Cloverfang: I guess... :Goldenstripes: Hey, you forgot Blackclaw! Don't most cats think Blackclaw is your mate? :Mistyfoot: I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you look at the description of my kits, and then decide based on fur color? :Goldenstripes: Ok, firstly, NO ONE KNOWS WHO YOUR KITS ARE!!! Secondly, I LIKE COFFEE! :All cats there, except Goldenstripes: o.0 :Goldenstripes: What?!? :Cloverfang: Ok... hey, Mistyfoot, are your kits maybe Reedwhisker and Dawnflower? :Mistyfoot: Hey, I had four, not two. I know that. :Cloverfang: Ya, but we aren't sure who the others could be. :Mistyfoot: Heck, I guess so. :Cloverfang: But what about the rumor that when Leopardstar dies - which is very wanted - Reedwhisker will be your deputy? Isn't he sorta young, despite all the time he's been alive? :Mistyfoot: Hey, if those ThunderClan cats can think that Brackenfur or Thornclaw can be deputy, I can think that Reedwhisker or MINNOWPAW could be deputy. :Minnowpaw and Reedwhisker: YAY! :Thornclaw and Brackenfur: HEY! :Cloverfang: But both Brackenfur and Thornclaw are older than those two. :Mistyfoot: Oh. Hey, I see Hawkfrost coming up from the ground! Gotta go! *Runs away* :Cloverfang: Uh! Well, I guess our show is over! Cut!!! I need some coffee! :Goldenstripes: ME THREE!!! :Audiance: o.0....o.0... :Cloverfang: Now you see what I put up with every Sunday. :Goldenstripes: SUNDAY!!! LionxHazel :Cloverfang: Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering why Lionblaze seems to be crushing on Hazeltail, right? :Goldenstripes: RIGHT-O, DADDY-O! :Cloverfang: Don't make me give you a test again. :Goldenstripes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :Cloverfang: ...Today's guest is Hazeltail! :Lionblaze: WOOO! Yeah! :Cloverfang: I will beat you if you become Hazeltail's mate. She is such a...minor character. :Hazeltail: Who are you calling minor, fox-heart! :Goldenstripes: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUH! :Cloverfang: Excuse me? I am the main character of The Bravest, and the host of this show. Are you really calling me minor? :Goldenstripes: Ooh, cat-fight! :Lionblaze: *Grabs popcorn* :Cloverfang: ? What is that? It looks yummylicious! :Goldenstripes: Who's coming up with freaky words now? :Cloverfang: ...Hazeltail is! Listen! :Hazeltail: Lionblaze is as hot as cocoa, a yummy hip-hopper who loves his daddy-o and worships the Clan of hot stars! :Lionblaze: o.0 :Cloverfang: Ok...weird...well, Hazeltail, what do you think of Lionblaze? :Hazeltail: Lionblaze is as hot as cocoa, a yummy-- :Cloverfang: We understand. But what do you think of him as a whole? :Hazeltail: Well, he was smart enough to break up with Heathertail-- :Cloverfang: Heathertail is fine! Besides, we know all that stuff. How about you tell us something we don't know already? :Hazeltail: Ok. He's smart, a funny smat--- :Goldenstripes: Smat? What in StarClan's realm is smat?!? :Cloverfang: Why do you mouse-brains keep coming up with weird words?!? CUT!!! :Director: That was horrible. How about we call up all sorts of famous people and have a dance party? :Hazeltail: YES!!! :Director: *Picks up his cell phone* Hey, Britney, that's great! Get Hannah Montanna and Anna Nalic and Cascada and Mariah Carey and Lil'Wayne (I really in real life don't like any of these people, just SOME of their music)! : *They all arrive in a limo, and sing a weird remix of "Piece of me", "He could be the one", "Breathe/2 am", "Miracle", "We belong together", and "Let it rock"* :Cloverfang: Hey, Hazeltail, do you want a piece of me? :Hazeltail: No, cuz me and Lionblaze are sendin' sparks a' flyin! :Goldenstripes: How about we all just breathe? :Daisy?: Weird hearing that from you....CUZ I WANNA BE YOUR GIRL! :Goldenstripes: What? Anyone could see me and Cloverfang, we belong together! :Firestar: How about we all lemme take over, cuz I - I bring the fire! :Audiance: o.0 Will this nightmare ever end? Reincarnation??? :Cloverfang: Hey there! :Goldenstripes: We're back! :Cloverfang: Wit' the best rumor ever! Well, not ever, but it's still a cool rumor! :Goldenstripes: No one in ThunderClan could dare find this out! :Cloverfang: Is Ivykit the reincarnation of Hollyleaf? :Goldenstripes: We don't know, so we've got a guest who might! :Cloverfang: Please welcome...Cinderpelt! :Audiance: ??? :Cloverfang: Listen, Cinderpelt has expiereince with reincarnations, remember, Cinderheart? :Cinderheart: What??? :Cloverfang: Nevermind. Cinderpelt, it is true that Ivykit does have green eyes, correct? :Cinderpelt: No. Ivykit has blue eyes, dear. :Goldenstripes: What? So Dovekit has green eyes? :Cinderpelt: Yes, honey. :Berrynose: Honeyfern! Come back! :Goldenstripes: That's weird. A dove seems like it would have blue eyes, and ivy is green. :Cinderpelt: Hey, it's not their fault their parents can't name correctly. :Cloverfang: Ok...well, everyone thinks that Ivykit's warrior or medicine cat name will be Ivypool, in honor of Leafpool, or Ivyleaf, in honor of Hollyleaf herself. Now, what facts show that Ivykit is Hollyleaf's reincarnation? :Cinderpelt: Hmm...that's hard to place. I mean, Birchfall is a brown tabby, and Whitewing is very well white, so it certainly wouldn't be that Ivykit is black. Nope, that would be impossible. Now, Hollyleaf was kin to Jayfeather, who did have blue eyes, but it wouldn't happen like that. Cats can't inherit things from, say, their uncle, but we must remember that Dustpelt and Ferncloud are their grandparents, nevermind Cloudtail and Brightheart. Unless Ferncloud is black, it's virtually impossible, as I said before. Also, if Hollyleaf is alive, which is a very slim chance, Ivykit could not be a reincarnation even close to Hollyleaf. Have I made myself clear? :Cloverfang: Yes, very. Thank you for your time. Now, we need to talk to Whitewing. :Whitewing: What do you need to ask me? :Goldenstripes: What is it like being the mother of the third prophecy cat and fourth apprentice? :Whitewing: WHAT??? *Passes out and hits her head on the camera* :Cloverfang: Oh..., that could be bad. CUT!!! :Goldenstripes: CUT! :Audiance: Quit saying cut!!!!!!!!!!!!! Da Leopard x Da Tiger :Goldenstripes: I gave the title da name! I had mo' French Vanilla! Yummy! :Cloverfang: StarClan, help us! Anyways, we're back! And we're firing Goldenstripes since he got addicted to coffee! :Goldenstripes: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Who's my replacement? :Cloverfang: Your bro, Lionclaw! :Lionclaw: Yo! Wazzup my homies?! :Cloverfang: Does twoleg speak run in your family? :Lionblaze: *Sniffles* You...you stole my name! :Lionclaw: I don't care about you. Go away and leave me alone forever! :Lionblaze: *Runs away crying* :Cloverfang: Well...today's guest is *shudders* Tigerstar! :Mysterious Voice: Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar... :Cloverfang: Quit it, Lionblaze! :Lionblaze: Sowwy :( :Lionclaw: *Grabs Script* Let's see...oh! Uh, Tigerstah, er-''star'', do you think that Leopardstar is in love with, um, you? :Tigerstar: What?!? (Beep) no! Don't I have enough mates? Do I need any more demon kits? :Leopardstar: *Is crying* :Minnowpaw: You got what you deserved, granny! :Tigerstar: How dare you disrespect your leader like that?! Oh wait, you're a bad girl. I love bad girls! :Minnowpaw: *Is nuzzling Tigerstar* :Goldenflower, Sasha, and Leopardstar: NOOOOOOO! :Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw: NOT MORE RELATIVES!!! :Goldenflower: I can be bad! Listen: :Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way no way, I think you need a new--'' :Sasha: That's not bad, you idiot! This is bad!: :''Hey hey, you you, you know I'm--'' :Leopardstar: ''(beep) precious! And (beep) yeah, I'm the mother (beep)in' princess! :Tigerstar: Minnowpaw, I dump you. I leave you for the leader you hate, cuz she's bad! :Minnowpaw: *Is now the one crying* :Brambleclaw: No, dad, wait! What if she turns out like Squirrelflight, and when she has your kits, she's lying?! :Tigerstar: I'm evil, remember? I'd do the same to her. *Nuzzles Leopardstar* :Leopardstar: Same here. Oh, Tiggy, you're so bad. :Cloverfang: I'm scared now... :Lionclaw: Don't worry; they won't hurt you when I'm-- :Lizardpaw (One of my OC's): OMS WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AGAIN?!?! WE ARE LIKE TOTALLY OVER!!! :Lionclaw: Oms? :Lizardpaw: Oh my StarClan. :Cloverfang and Lionclaw: Oh. :Lionclaw: Well, I think that answers the question! :Cloverfang: So... :Lizardpaw: LIKE, CUT!!! :Cloverfang: Hey, that's my line, you (beep)! :Lizardpaw: Uh!!! : *While they are fighting, Lionclaw turns the camera away so you can see nothing.* :Lionclaw: There's nothing you need to see here; just walk away... Warriors Rumors (Special Editon): Interview with Kayne West! :Lionclaw: Yo, wazzup people? Today's guest is the evil hippie, Kayne West! : *Crowd Screams* :Kayne West: "Yo there my peeps? Today I'm gonna-- :Goldenstripes: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :Cloverfang: No, even though I hate him too, we can't kill him. Oh yeah, Lionclaw, your mate is Lizardcloud! So...go away! My new co-host is Nick, because he never gets away from the Dark Forest unless he does this show! :Kayne West: Hey! Who wants me to sing!?! :Nick: *Appears out of no where* No! Cloverfang is going to do it for you! *Mutters under his breath* you stupid hippie. :Cloverfang: How could Kayne West be so heartless? Ah, ah, ah, how could you be so heartless? :Kayne West: *Cries* How could you use my own song against me? I hate you. :Audiance: We know you hate everyone! :Nick: *Shakes head shamefully* You're a real jerk, ya know that? :Kayne West: Oh yeah, oh yeah, I bet Beyonce's cat is handsomer than you, stupid! :Goldenstripes: *Touches Kayne West's foot* You're cold. Inside and out. :Kayne West: ...... :Cloverfang: Okay, now for the interview! Why do you think Beyonce's music video was better? :Kayne West: Cuz Beyonce' is tight, yo! :Cloverfang: *Rolls eyes* Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure. The only good songs by her are If I were a boy and Halo :Kayne West: Right! No, I mean - eh - wrong! All her songs ruuuuuuuuule and You Belong with Me drooooooooools! :Goldenstripes: You lie! :Lionclaw: *Smiles from a distance* Taylor Swift is-- :Kayne West: She's right behind me, isn't she? :Taylor Swift: *Hits Kayne West in the head with a pan* :Kayne West: *Whispers* Beyonce' has a better pan than you. *Passes out* :Cloverfang: Oh, my! The interview is cut short! Yay! :Nick: Yay! :Goldenstripes: Yay! :Lionclaw: Yay! :Audiance: YAY! :Taylor Swift: *quickly and happily* Yay! :Director: Hallejulah! I knew this would happen! So I brought French Vanilla to celebrate. :Everyone except Goldenstripes and Taylor Swift: Oh no... :Goldenstripes: OH, YES!!! *Drinks the French Vanilla and goes crazy beyond description* :Taylor Swift: Uh...does he always do this? :Nick and Cloverfang: Only on Sunday. :Goldenstripes: SUNDAY!!! :Audiance: You already did that once, genius! :Goldenstripes: If I cared, I wouldn't have done it again, genius''s'''! :Nick: Cut! Before something bad happens... Category:Fan Fictions